


onaka suita

by wisteriapinetree



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Drabble, M/M, apasih ah, cuma iseng, kurang asupan jadi bikin asupan sendiri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada suatu malam, jam 19:24, Sou hanya iseng—apa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	onaka suita

**Author's Note:**

> pertama-tama, MAAF :')))))

 

**19:20.**

Sou berkedip. Masih memandangi layar ponsel, melirik-lirik ke arah jam di ujung kanan atas. Shori mungkin saat ini sedang istirahat, duduk di tepi dekat kamera-kamera dan barang lain sejenis, menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk mengambil adegan—atau justru benar-benar tengah memainkan peran.

Empat menit Sou memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia pikirkan. Kemudian ia memantapkan niat. Sebuah pesan dikirimnya.

 

_Yahoo._

 

Lima belas detik. Sou mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Kemudian membuka kunci layar ponsel, tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sudahlah, barangkali Shori sibuk. Tidak masalah kalau pesannya tidak dibalas hingga besok pagi. Tapi tepat saja ia hanya ingin—

—ponselnya berbunyi.

Buru-buru Sou memeriksa, lalu menggigit bibir. Shori benar membalas pesan setelah ia nyaris beranjak dan meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

 

>  _Aku baru membacanya._

 

 **19:25.**

Bibirnya mengerucut, tapi tak lama berubah menjadi senyuman geli. Sejujurnya Sou tidak tahu harus mengetik kata-kata apa sebagai balasan, lagipula ia tadi hanya iseng-iseng mengirim pesan. Biarlah.

 

 _Kau sengaja, ya?_

 

Belum juga Sou sempat melakukan apapun, ponselnya kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk untuk yang kedua kali.

 

> _Aku tidak ingin bertengkar lho._

 

Lagi-lagi Sou tersenyum. Membayangkan ekspresi Shori jika mengatakan hal itu secara langsung membuatnya tidak bisa membuang lengkungan tersebut dari bibirnya. Ia lalu mengetuk layar di sebuah stiker. Wajah seseorang yang sedang terkekeh.

Kemudian kembali iseng:

 

 _Aku lapar._

 

>  _Mau makan bersamaku?_

 

Kali ini bahkan Sou belum sempat mengunci layar. Balasan dari Shori kembali masuk secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin Shori sedang punya waktu senggang untuk meladeni pesan-pesannya—tapi, yang tadi itu benar serius, 'kan?

 

 _Wah, Shori mengajakku..._

 

>  _Hanya bertanya, sih._

 

Nah. Apa-apan balasan yang ini. Kadang Sou berpikir Shori adalah salah satu makhluk _tsundere_ yang ia kenal—di samping fakta bahwa ia juga pernah berpikir Kento _tsundere_ , Fuma _tsundere_ ; jadi, kenapa ia malah merasa dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk _tsundere_.

 

 _Yah. _Tsundere_ -nya keluar._

 

>  _Jadi kita akan pergi ke mana?_

 

Sou membelalak. Bukan masalah kalau Shori mengubah topik, tapi—ah. Jadi Shori benar-benar mengajaknya, ya. Ia buru-buru membalas.

Lalu pesan-pesan selanjutnya, seperti biasa, tidak jelas topiknya apa. Shori tidak lagi menyinggung soal ajakan makan bersamanya yang tadi. Barangkali yang tadi hanya gurauan. Ia juga tidak berharap seperti— _eh, eh, benar, 'kan, Matsushima Sou?_

Hampir lima belas menit.

Tiba-tiba Shori hanya membaca pesannya yang terakhir, pembicaraan mengenai _apa entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti_. Mungkin Shori tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membalas. Tidak masalah.

Akan tetapi mendadak ponselnya berbunyi. Tidak. Ponselnya berdering dengan layar berkedip-kedip. Panggilan masuk dari Shori. Sou sempat berpikir ada apa, tapi tidak penting. Ia langsung menggeser ikon telepon ke kanan, lantas menempelkan layar di telinga.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Jadi kita mau bertemu di mana?"

_Ah._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> iseng dan ngaco ih saya nulis apa sih. salahin artikel yang berseliweran di twitter (btw dialog(?) pesannya juga diambil dari shorisou corner popolo mei kemarin u.u). salahin. lalu shori syuting haruchika di shizuoka ehem coretgampangmodusnyadongcoret deket sama sou dong ya ehe #apakamu


End file.
